criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Alert on Grimsborough
Read also: ''Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Dialogues '''Bomb Alert on Grimsborough' (Case #13) is the thirteenth case of the game. The victim was a man named Henry Crosby, who was killed in an explosion in Cooper Park (the same place where Freddy Stewart died in In the Dead of Night). The killer was an explosives expert named Donald Byrd. The reason behind Donald killing the victim is not known, as he committed suicide-bombing at the public park when the team went to arrest him. It is possible that Donald killed Henry for testifying against him after he was charged with war crimes and then admitted to an institute for the criminally insane. Victim *'Henry Crosby' (Was killed in an explosion in a public park) Murder Weapon *'Bomb' Killer *'Donald Byrd' Suspects hm.png|Harriet Meadows sc13.jpg|Shaun Crosby rp.png|Rachel Priest az.png|Alfred Ziegler db.png|Donald Byrd Killer's Profile *The killer wears orthopedic shoes. *The killer wears a camo outfit. *The killer is partially deaf. *The killer is an explosives expert. *The killer's blood type is O+. Crime Scenes statue of W.cooper.png|Statue of W. Cooper park bench.png|Park Bench Henry's.png|Henry's Stall Stall counter.png|Stall Counter Hot dog stall.png|Hot Dog Stall Car trunk.png|Car Trunk Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Statue of W. Cooper. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Leg, Victim's Foot, Shoe Print, Torn Card) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Shoe Print. (Result: Orthopedic Shoe Print) *Ask Harriet what she saw. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Victim's ID) *Inform Shaun of his father's death. *Investigate Henry's Stall. (Clue: Satchel) *Examine Satchel. (Result: Documents) *Ask the reporter about the victim. *Talk to Shaun about Greene holding. *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Hot Dog Stall. (Clues: Bomb, Old Picture) *Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (06:00:00) *Examine Old Picture. (Result: Henry's Picture) *Ask Alfred about Henry's picture. *Ask Harriet about Henry's problems. *Investigate Stall Counter. (Clue: Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter. (Result: Letter) *Analyze Letter. (00:30:00) *Talk to Shaun about the letter. *See who this Donald Byrd is. *Make a deal with Rachel. *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3: *See what Donald Byrd wants. *Investigate Park Bench. (Clue: Piece of Fabric) *Examine Piece of Fabric. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00) *Ask Alfred for help. *Investigate Car Trunk. (Clue: Bomb) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Disarmed Bomb) *Ask Rachel what she knows about Byrd. *Arrest the Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation: *Get news from Alfred Ziegler. *Investigate Henry's Stall. (Clues: Can of Beans, Tomatos, Onion) *Give his ingredients to Alfred Ziegler. *Investigate Henry's Stall. (Clue: Chili Pepper) *Give the last ingredient to Alfred Ziegler. (Reward: Burger) *Get news from Shaun Crosby. *Investigate Statue of W. Cooper. (Clue: Broken Medal) *Examine Broken Medal. (Result: Medal) *Give his silver star to Shaun Crosby. (Reward: Camo Makeup,' Military Helmet') *Talk to Rachel Priest. *Investigate Car Trunk. (Clue: Metal Box) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Opened Metal Box) *Analyze USB key. (03:00:00) *Give the USB key to Rachel Priest. (Reward: 100 XP) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the ten cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. Category:Cases Category:Financial Center